Angel of Hell
by inactiveGE
Summary: An AU fic taking place two years after labyrinth, based on the what if Sarah had never said the last six words? Just a moment in the future as Sarah reflects on her life. Happy! One shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Lbyrinth, Jareth, Sarah, David Bowie, Hoggle, or any of the other characters belonging to this movie. They belong to their rightful owners, which do not include me.

A/N: I was inspired into this piece by a piece of fanart, which was beautiful art work. This may turn into a series of oneshots, it was fun to write, though I'm quite content to leave it as it is.

Reviews: Coin of the realm, people.

* * *

Black leather pants, an evergreen top bordering her shoulders and showing off the elegant bone structure of her neck, elbow length gloves with removable connected hands, which were off at this moment. Jareth certainly had rubbed off on Sarah.

As she paced one of the prettier gardens of the Labyrinth however, she did not want to think of how Jareth had affected her. Because he had . He most certainly had.

And now, it was as if she were waking up for the first time, and realizing what her life was, how she had changed.

Goblin queen. Well, there's a major change there. To go from an ordinary fifteen-year old girl into a queen of actual subjects… her love for family not withstanding. She had been amazed at it herself the day she realized she didn't miss her family.

Not that they knew she existed anymore. Jareth erased their memories.

This had been, of course, after she had won victory over the labyrinth only to find she loved the stupid wretch and ever so troublesome Jareth.

Which had only led to her inevitable downfall as far as victory over the actual challenge as she could not bring herself to say the final words: "You have no power over me."

He understood her before even she herself had. He understood her reasoning before she realized it. She cursed it now. His always seeming to know what she wanted before she did. His knowing-ness. Normal human lovers would be so much easier to fend off, to play with, and to ignore.

But not Jareth. He can't stand to not be the center of attention. He needs to have her play with him, only because he's constantly playing with her. He needs the challenge, and he needs the victory over her for personal satisfaction at her submission, at his dominance over her.

Of course, he had been nice about winning at first. He gave her a room of her own, and even gave Toby back to her parents, saying there was one term she must abide to, and he would tell her it in time.

The time had been a few months after the game. Marriage.

She gagged now. How couldn't she have said those six simple words? It would have ended all this trouble, prevented her present situation, solved EVERYTHING.

Of course, by that time, she realized her love, but was afraid of it at the same time. However, she complied to marry him, and was amazed at her devotion from every day after.

And even now, she felt what she had felt then. She cursed the bond, but it was eternal: soul mates. He moved the stars for no one. But he moved them for her.

And they had lived blissfully as lovers for two years.

_She was only 17!_ Her mind suddenly screamed.

Yes, but of course, him knowing 'what's best for her' Him knowing her inside out. Him knowing what she wanted. He went along and did it. That damned cursed fool just up and did it, without warning, without telling her.

Hoggle always said the King wasn't impulsive, he thought about his decisions. But he should have discussed this with her first! Hoggle, she thought fondly of her friend, and the rest of them she began to recall as well.

Of course, now being the Goblin queen, she had the same subjects. And Jareth didn't just rule Goblin City and the maze. He had quite a few maze-cities, and he had many allies among the other kingdoms. Realms she had adventured through included the Dragon lands, Faerie realms, Unicorn forests, and even grassland territories full of unidentified mystical creatures. She had dueled with certain dragons with her new found powers, to test them, and she had won, much to the pleasure of her King and Master, as well as husband and lover.

Once becoming his queen, she had access to his same powers. She was quite powerful, surprisingly enough, among the different realms, sometimes even more powerful than their Kingdome's rulers. She was revered and respected, which she found hard to believe since goblins were treated with such disrespect. She had been sent by Jareth on missions either for people wishing someone away to the Goblin king, or to manage his other cities briefly if he were busy with one of his nefarious plots. He always had several going on at one point, and she had given up trying to discover them all, as she never knew when one ended, another began, or how many there were in total at any point in time.

Throughout the Kingdoms, she was known as 'the demon's Angel' 'The Master's pet', 'The favored one' 'The Jewel of the Underground' and very rarely, oddly enough 'The goblin queen.' It had gotten to the point where she went to pick up a discarded child and the Mother had actually referred to her as 'The Angel of hell'. She actually didn't mind that one too much.

Of course, names were inconsequential now. Titles, names, they were all the same to her. She didn't care what people called her, hardly ever did they mention the original name 'Sarah'. No, what mattered now was that one of Jareth's nefarious, elusive plots, managed to directly affect her in a most violating way.

She was only seventeen! Her mind was screaming. She had yelled these same words at Jareth.

His response? "We should have done this at 15. Girls around here don't take so long to grow up. You were quite ready for it."

That was only part of the conversation which had infuriated her and drove her to these secluded gardens. Why hadn't she said 'You have no power over me?' Why didn't she bring herself out of this?

Because she had craved it.

Because it had been the farthest thing from her mind.

Because she had loved him.

Because she still loved him. No matter how much she was cursing his name at the moment. He was right, she had been ready, just hesitant. The thing about Jareth was that he never hesitated, always thinking his actions through. Always considering the ups and downs. Of course, he had risked her opinion, her approval, without a second thought.

But in the end, she agreed. She would have done it sooner or later. Sure, she was Seventeen. But she was a woman, forced to grow up faster than her friends would have back home. She was a ready woman, who had found the love of her life at a young age, and would have eternity to be with him.

What a rare oppurunity this was, she realized. Because she had an innate awareness of the past two years, this opportunity in which she was suddenly an outside observer looking on at her life seemed a blessing. She realized the miracle life, the beautiful fantasy, gifts she had taken in vain.

And then, as if sensing her mood change, she felt two gloved hands wrap around her waist, stroking her toned stomach, pulling her curved hips to his from behind, her shorter, but reaching mid back length golden brown hair matted against his black and silver clad chest, and a smile forming on her full lips. The years as a goblin queen had treated Sarah, the Angel of Hell, well.

"Soon you won't be feeling such flat area." She murmured softly, as she looked now wonderingly at her stomach. "I'll grow big, I won't fit into any of my clothes. You'll have to buy new ones, it'll be a terrible waste of money."

"Yes, and yet it's not a waste when we spend it redecorating rooms which still serve no purpose?" He rested his chin on her head, for though she had grown taller, he was always naturally a tall being, with or without boots. "Well, I suppose now it can be a nursery." He mused.

"Certainly not." She said in an indignant voice. "Not so far from our rooms. What if it should cry?"

"Well, I would expect my goblin servants to care for them. And '_it'_, Sarah? You will have to stat referring to it as a him or her, you know that, yes?"

She sighed. "Well, it was so sudden. One moment, I'm queen of the Goblin's, Unrivaled Dragon's champion, weilder of all this magic, and next, I'm pregnant, and I wasn't even aware of the action when committed."

"My dear Sarah, you know that you were ready."

"I still wish you would have asked me. That't not supposed to be done. In the other world…" She trailed off.

"Yes, Sarah, this is your world now, and this is how it's done between _us_. There are no rules in this relationship, no boundaries, except for the ones we make."

She suddenly began to realize that as well, in her new-fond state of consciousness. "Well, you always seem to make the rules. I would like to make one."

"Like what, little one?" She would have glared at the name had she a different view. But from her current position, she could do no moving for glares. He had only called her that at first, before marriage, when they had had small chats here and there. He had constantly been the mentor, and her the eager student, as he taught her the ways of the kingdoms and the labyrinth.

"I want you to tell me when you're about to impregnate me again." She could feel his frown.

"But Darling, that takes all the fun out of it."

"Really? Well, since this relationship only has rules we make how about I run off with the Dragon King. He seemed to take a strong liking to me." It had been true. The Dragon King, a man with fiery red hair, color changing eyes and skin almost as scaly as those he tamed and ruled over had put a few hints in, as well as a few movements, which Jareth had been infuriated by. All the more threatening Jareth became, however, when Sarah had defeated the dragon and said she only inherited a portion of Jareth's true power.

She could still envision both Kings standing opposite each other in the stone arena, Jareth smiling down at her, a pleased expression on his face, of both personal satisfaction, and pride in his love. The Dragon King gaping down at what she had said, as she grinned helplessly in adoration at the Goblin King, even in a half dressed state with singed clothes.

At her recent statement, she head Jareth's tense movements, and then he swiftly seem to turn her around and kissed her harshly, possessively, skillfully, and sweetly, her lips delighting in his treatment. Then he pulled back, right when she was left wanting more, and looked at her hard. "I forbid you to leave these grounds under your pregnancy." He smirked suddenly. "And that was a reminder of what this means." He said, bring up her arm. Her arm which held the armband made of pure white gold. The Arm band which had his seal on it, two entwining snakes, also the symbol for mates, as well as symbolizing the trickery and deadly power the Goblin Kingdom held. That one that meant she belonged to the Goblin Kingdom, she was the goblin Queen, and… "That you belong to me." He whispered in a dark voice. She looked up into his crystal blue eyes, which looked intently, fiercely, into her now soft green ones. It was impossible to remove the band. It was placed a few inches away from her shoulder. Her just-above the elbow gloves did not cover it. She didn't have an item of clothing that did really…

Except for a few gowns, those were for special occasions only however…

Except she was now pregnant, and they didn't make maternity clothes like they did in the other world. Of course, this was her world now. They made maternity dresses. Perhaps another one of Jareth's nefarious schemes. To get her to wear dresses daily. While he loved to see his lover in the tight leather pants, the modest yet seductive cut off shirts, the gloves, he still took a perverse pleasure in seeing her in court clothes, in his colors, as an innocent lady. The innocent lady she once was, as in that ballroom, who he would have loved to ravage on sight.

She smirked her own smirk now, as he turned towards the castle and offered his elbow and they began to walk at a leisurely rate. "If I won't be leaving the castle grounds for a whole nine months… whatever shall I do to occupy myself?" She raised a brow suggestively.

He raised one of his own, looking down at his love. "Well, I could show you quite a few tricks I've been working on. One of my 'nefarious plots' I suppose."

"Well, I would be quite relieved to figure out yet another mystery."

"Well, I could show you one or two today…"

"How many are there?" She asked, interested.

"Darling, we have a whole nine months…" He trailed off, leaving her to her imagination, as they strode into the castle.


End file.
